customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show
AUDITORIUM FRIGHT CRYING SCENE:CATYBUG:(Crying)Why am I scared.I could knew better.MAX:hey,why are you crying?CATYBUG:I’ll tell you.I’m crying because I was nervous.MAX:Why are you nervous?CATYBUG:Because,I’m scared.MAX:we’ll help you to not be scared.CATYBUG:You can?(crying)MAX:Yes,we’ll help.Thats cool. OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A CAT, E I E I O.WITH A MEOW MEOW HERE AND A MEOW MEOW THERE.HERE A MEOW THERE A MEOW.EVERYWHERE A MEOW MEOW.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A DOG.E I E I O.WITH A WOOF WOOF HERE AND A WOOF WOOF THERE.HERE A WOOF THERE A WOOF.EVERYWHERE A WOOF WOOF.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.WITH AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A COW.E I E I O.WITH A MOO MOO HERE AND A MOO MOO THERE.HERE A MOO THERE A MOO EVERYWHERE A MOO MOO.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A PIG.E I E I O.WITH A OINK OINK HERE AND A OINK OINK THERE.HERE A OINK THERE A OINK EVERYWHERE A OINK OINK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A SHEEP.E I E I O.WITH A BAA BAA HERE AND A BAA BAA THERE.HERE A BAA THERE A BAA.EVERYWHERE A BAA BAA.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A GOAT.E I E I O.WITH A MEE MEE HERE AND A MEE MEE THERE.HERE A MEE THERE A MEE EVERYWHERE A MEE MEE.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A MOUSE.E I E I O.WITH A SQUEAK SQUEAK HERE AND A SQUEAK SQUEAK THERE.HERE A SQUEAK THERE A SQUEAK EVERYWHERE A SQUEAK SQUEAK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HEN.E I E I O.WITH A CLUCK CLUCK HERE AND A CLUCK CLUCK THERE, HERE A CLUCK THERE A CLUCK EVERYWHERE A CLUCK CLUCK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A CHICK.E I E I O.WITH A PEEP PEEP HERE AND A PEEP PEEP THERE, HERE A PEEP THERE A PEEP EVERYWHERE A PEEP PEEP.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HORSE.E I E I O.WITH A NEIGH NEIGH HERE AND A NEIGH NEIGH THERE, HERE A NEIGH THERE A NEIGH.EVERYWHERE A NEIGH NEIGH.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O. JUST THE SKUNKS,BY ME,ADRIANA RAMIREZ:There’s a bad smell that smells funny,Was it a dog,no,was it the socks,no.,was it the garbage can,no.It was the skunks.a skunk is black and white.and,they smell terrible.one night,My friend,Catybug the Ladybug got sprayed by the three skunks,then,we smell something very funny.”What is that smell?”said My friends sister bear.”oops”said My friend Rob The Robot.he always Ice stink that is why,”excuse me.”He said.”I don’t think that was you.”said my friend Ema.it was catybug the ladybug.then she gotta take a bath with tomado juice to get the smell out.My friend blue puppy try to cover her ears to quiet Rob’s anger.Rob didn’t try that at first.Then came,Rob said all the things that he was feeling very Mad,Upset,and Angry at catybug,when he smell funny,and he yelled.”this is the worst smell that I ever smelled.It stinks,Smells as wet dogs,to think that any friends as that!Well,”said rob staring at catybug.”what are ya gonna tell for that smell?”he said very angry,”I guess I am smelly.”said catybug very sad.”That’s Right.”Said rob,”You,you,you,you stink!Thats why you smell,you stink,you smell as wet dog,you better take a bath any that,and further more. . .”when My friend Ema saw catybug was very sad,she came to her rescue.”That will be quite enough yelling at her.”she said.”but rob was right,catybug.you stink until you smell nice again.”Said Ema.”But that will take a time.”Said catybug,”It is why I smell.”She Said,”Be That as it is,that what they couldn’t.”Said rob.Catybug is feeling sad that she better get a bath.Then she sat outside at night.When Ema and I sat next to her,We said,”You know,It’s not the end of the world,catybug.”I asked.”It could as incorrect as can be.”Said catybug very upset.”All you got to do is get a bath,that’s what they could.”Said Ema.”I guess I gotta get a bath now.”Said catybug.A few minutes later,we get her a bath,then,she smells nice again.But,guess who and what happened,Uh-Oh,Rob got sprayed by three skunks too.Now,he better get a bath.The three skunks laughs at them. The End. SUPER BOWL PAWS:Super Bowl Paws is a special from an animal.like bears,tigers,foxes,raccoons,ferrets, squirrels,cats,red pandas,mouse's,other raccoons, honeybees,dragons,robots,quokkas,quolls,opossums, deers,tasmanian devils,kangaroos,and wallabys and dogs.animals can race and play sports. Ladybugs Vs skunks:catybug finds a strange cat scattering around the grass, but now,it’s not a cat, it’s a skunk.catybug got sprayed by a skunk. ANIMAL STORY The Opossum and The Honeybee:here is an opossum.he wakes up at night.his claws are powerful too.he can hunt food,without a sound.here is a honeybee.she is quiet as a mouse.she is a queen of bees.she can became invisible.so beware and watch out, that she is invisible as ghosts.one spring morning, a honeybee wake up.”what a beautiful spring" she said.then,she feels tired."oh, my wings were tired.” she thought.she was very tired.she discovered a rock”oh,perfect.said the honeybee.the honeybee climbed and rest,suddenly, the rock started.what a shock.that was the opposum. ” Aw buzzy bees, that rock was not a rock.that rock was opposum.what a surprise. ” said the honeybee.the opossum saw the little honeybee and said, " oh, a naughty honeybee I see.how dare you climb on top of me.I am a opossum.what do you got to say? I’m very very angry.what a way to start the spring. the honeybee began to shake, and apologize for the mischief. ” I’m sorry.I was waking up, and I was saying that spring was beautiful, and, oh, my wings were tired. ” she said. " there, there"said the opossum, "next time you ask. ” Princess catybug story mode : when catybug discovering the royal book, she became a beautiful princess.lizzy was doing sneak Spy.well, she dirted catybug and a pretty Tiara.lizzy discover that she was a fancy princess.the other bug friends bow on catybug.she loves being a princess. Nick Jr’s sky flying high rescue story mode : Piper, go girl, blue, and sportacus are rescueing animals who helped.it started with piper o'possum in the sky Station.suddenly, an alarm began and she call her nick jr friends, blue, go girl, and sportacus.piper wanted help to get to her nick jr pals were glad that piper was here.to make them fly, Click on the nick jr friends.when they arrived, they went to Australia.piper ask go girl to save the opossum.to save the opossum, help go girl to save the opossum.when the opossum was saved, they went to snowy South.piper ask blue to save the polar bear.to save the polar bear, help blue to save the polar bear. When the polar bear was saved, they went to france.piper ask sportacus to save the cat.to save the cat, help sportacus to save the cat.when the cat is save, they went to u.s.a.piper will save the wolf.to save the wolf, help piper to save the wolf.when the wolf is saved, well done.you save the animals.now it's time to try sky badges.piper, go girl, blue, and sportacus got sky badges.piper said that you wanted to play agian or print. The End. The wallaby, the honeybee, the bat, and the cave.an animal fable :once upon a time, there was A brave wallaby named max was hopping around the log and over the fence. His best friend the bat named yow was flying around.max and yow discover a cave with bears and bats.suddenly, they hear a cry for help."help."the sound said."uh-oh.we'll find you in the cave.don't worry. " said max the wallaby.it was their friend, Lizzy the honeybee. She was alone, scared, and lost.max and yow ask Lizzy what was wrong. " what's wrong lizzy? " said max the wallaby. " I'm lost in the cave. " Said Lizzy. " oh dear. " said yow the bat, "I know, "said Lizzy. " oh,my wing hurts and I can't fly around.I got hurt by a stone in the cave and not against that stone in this cave into me. " she said.she began to cry. " don't worry Lizzy.Will think of that.we'll be right back. " said max the wallaby.when they'll be back,she started crying,and said,"oh, if only I can fly around, my wing hurts ."she said.when they got back, max got a bandage to make Lizzy's wing feel better to heal. Yow the bat discovered that animals can get hurt. PARNELL:any other plans?(seals barking)MIGHTY BUG: seals?You discover that seals can bark.LIZZY:��I know.��MIGHTY BUG:huh?What is it?LIZZY:��when you discover who make that sound, do you knew what's that sound is?Its not a scatter pirate arrg.that sounds like it's the, ( seals barking ) seals ��.PARNELL : seals, really? MIGHTY BUG : seals? LIZZY : that's right Matey's.MIGHTY BUG : well, I Guess you can try to.LIZZY : The Little Red Hen:once upon a time, there was a little red hen.she was gonna make blue berry muffins.but she doesn't know how to make them.She tell her barn animal pals.Sarah the cow,West the horse,cowboy the dog,luna the cat,stripes the skunk,prince the rat,princess the mouse,fluffy the bunny,dan the rabbit,lizzy the honeybee,catybug the ladybug,X-ray the goat,roxy the sheep,squeaks the ferret,scatter the squirrel,mexico the bull,and swim the duck who are pals,First,she ask Sarah the cow."Who wants to make blue berry muffins?"said the little red hen."not I."said sarah.next,she ask west the horse."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins.The little red hen said agian."not I."said west.then,she ask cowboy the dog."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins? "she said over and over agian."not I."said cowboy.then she ask luna the cat."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said luna.then,she ask stripes the skunk."Who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said stripes.then she ask prince the rat."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said prince.then she ask princess the mouse."who wants to help me make the blue berry muffins?"she said."not I."said princess. JUST A QUARREL,BY ME,ADRIANA RAMIREZ: My friends catybug and Lizzy are best friends.they play knights,Musketeers,and circus.but unfortunately,one day,they got a quarrel.they hit each other, they call them names at each other names,or stick out their tounges at each other.they think that they are not friends at all.So I yell,and call my friend,Rob The Robot."ROB!"Rob tell them to stop."If you fight agian,you better go to your rooms."said rob.He decided to stomp his foot down,hard.so hard and it shook the room.”And enough of this quarreling.I want to know how started it right now.”he said."it was catybug's fault.she started it."yelled lizzy,she was very Angry."No,she started it and she hit me."yelled catybug.she was angry too."ENOUGH!"Rob yelled very loudly."Enough of what?"said my friend T.K."You couldn't see this.they call each other names,they hit,and they stick out their tounges at each other.they got a quarrel."said rob.he was very upset.One day,they still got a quarrel.they call each other names like,fuzzy,and dirty rat and other names."What is going on here?"rob said."well,what do you gotta tell two of you?"he said,"I guess were gonna were gonna stay in our rooms."said lizzy."Thats Right!"Rob yelled."stay,staying staying,staying.there's No more Video games,No more Films,No more computer,No video cosettes,No more DVDs at any kind,and further more. . .”when My friend Ema saw catybug and Lizzy were angry,she came to their rescue."that will be quite enough yelling,rob."Ema said."but unfortunately, he is right.you're gonna stay in your rooms until you were friends agian I guess."She said."But,ema,that will take for ever."said catybug."its like grounded for life."she said."be that how it is,thats the way is going to be."said rob.as rob Slam the door.catybug and lizzy argue each other.they threw things at each other.as lizzy hit her in the eye,she laughed.Catybug doesn't think is very funny.she hit her in her eye too.now,catybug laughed.and now...they were friends agian.But unfortunately,guess who and what happened, Uh-Oh, Rob and ema got a quarrel too.And,catybug and Lizzy saw them. The End. GO GIRL'S SPEED FLYING RESCUE: This is a game about Go girl the speedest ladybug in the world.But unfortunately she wanted help to get the dark black and bright white for the japan artist because she can't do it,and practising Chi for Energy.was gonna fly all around to get her bones strong.and she knew Karate too. INVISILIZZY'S SNEAK PEEK OF SPYING: This a game about invisilizzy who slyest honeybee in the world.She was spying at the unknown three rats was stealing.she wanted help to be quiet as a mouse.she gotta find the 5 symbol.she is so cool too. LIZZY'S PRANK BY ME, ADRIANA RAMIREZ : My friend lizzy the honeybee always loves to prank everyone.She got seed shooters, an itcher, a real spider, and everything.One day wubbzy and I was laying down. " OW! " he said. " what's wrong wubbzy? " I asked. " Who shooted me? " said wubbzy. " and I think I know who. " he said.Then, my friend, Rob The Robot was taking a nap.suddenly, lizzy was sneaking at him.so she was hiding behind him. Then she sprinkled on rob.then rob feels something funny.it was his itch.he scratch and scratch and he was itchy. Then, my friend,austin the kangaroo was looking for his rubber spider, but its gone. " It was right there.”he said.’’there you are.”he thought he found it,but,it’s not a rubber spider,it was a real spider.”Ahh!”he yelled.lizzy has a WHEN I AM FEELING ANGRY: When Catybug gets angry,she feel like that her stomach is about to ...EXPLODE!when she is angry,she will kick and scream and she also wants to run away.but you know what,everyone gets angry sometimes.Sometimes Catybug gets very very so mad,Like when lizzy makes fun of her.or when she mess up her make up when Lizzy try to tell her something.or when she fell in the mud when she is walking.or when she gets blamed when she didn’t do.she better stay in her room to calm down in 5 minutes.Catybug’s heart start to pound very speed and she began to kick her things.And,when you get angry,go in and out,think about your time,and think about happy thoughts,and you count to 7.now Catybug feels better.it’s all right to get angry,but right now,guess who is very angry and what happened.uh-oh,now lizzy Is now very angry.you tell your pals when you get angry. The End MAX THE BEAR: A bear named max who lives in the forest and help the animals who helped. EPISODES: THE HONEYBEE: A honeybee named lizzy who was crying and she got lost.she was looking for flowers and she was all alone.Max the the bear can help her. THE DEERS: The two deers named dann and scarlet and their deer parents,nevin and Sara. THE CHIPMUNK: A chipmunk named zoey was hiding nuts for the winter.Max can help her.